Chrome Shelled Beginings
by Aquaspirt112
Summary: Its the story of Aquiza santiago entering a new regios for the first time along with her brother Raiden to go into general studies what happens when they show a sign of having an enormous amount of kei maybe even better then Layfon and they just happen to get noticed by a certain someone there stuck in Zuellni academic city for a while who knows what might happen
1. Chapter 1

Aquiza pov

I can't believe I'm finally leaving Grendan I've been in Grendan for who knows how long as I get on the transport bus with my brother Raiden he`s wearing a black t-shirt with white geans and has long white hair while I'm wearing my snow white hair out with a white and black v neck dress let's get on the bus Raiden. Right hey you don't boss me around I'm the older brother here Raiden said. Cut it out get on I said as I push Raiden on to the bus.

**Time skip**

Were in Zuellni wow it's so huge way bigger then Grendan as soon as we stop we both get off and stare in awe I don't even know where to begin I well first we should go to the opening ceremony at least. Wow I can't believe your acting like the older one here Raiden said oh shut up let's get going before were late.

**Time skip In front of the school**

Yay were here I said as me and raiden walk towards the school, Raiden your so boring live a little. Then all of a sudden I see two student arguing ready to start a fight they have DITEs ill go get a senior military arts student a girl said they started to clash then they knocked down a pillar where a girl was watch out I yelled Lefie I heard a girl say suddenly I felt a breeze the there was a bunch of dust then I see a guy dressed in a brown coat with a green shirt and dark blue geans holding the girl who was next to the pillar in his arms I don't know what happened but it was cool I saw my brother face palm then I giggled. Then all of a sudden I hear on the loudspeaker **Aquiza and Raiden Santiago please report to the president's office with Layfon Alseif. **What did we get ourselves into me and Raiden said in unison as we both walked towards the president's office with someone to guide us there of course and I open the door to see a guy with white hair, silver eyes, and a military uniform with girls practically fawning over him I also see that guy who rescued that girl I walk in with Raiden. I've called you guys here to welcome you to Zuellni academic regios you will be of great use to this regios.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Chrome Shelled Regios only Raiden and Aquiza so yeaahhh**

* * *

Kalin pov (excuse my spelling)

I thought to myself wow they are going to be so easy to manipulate its all for do you want with us

Kalin shocked I know your name I did a little research you now said you must be the Santiago and you Mr Alsief use to be a heavens blade wielder if I'm correct you show promising result in military arts so why are you in general studies Layfon I said me Kalin aren't heavens blade wielders from Grendan said Aquiza I miss santiago you also could have been a heavens blade wielder but you denied it why I said stupidly in a question tone. Shut up you don't know anything about me the Aquiza said as her Kei rose calm down he's not worth it lets go Raiden said as he walked towards the door. You all are transferred to military arts and I'm swaying your tuition please for the benefit of Zuellni Layfon,Aquiza,Raiden alright your in girls get them in there uniform. Wait we didn't even.

**Timeskip a few minutes later**

**Aquiza pov**

I had a military uniform on not willingly though so did Raiden and Layfon sudden someone kicks the door open the door she had a military uniform on short blond hair and little wing clips in her hair she also had a pin on that said Antok to what do I owe the pleasure of Kalin said. I would request that what's your name maggots she ,Layfon,Raiden we all said. I request that Aquiza,Layfon and Raiden join my all yours Kalin said cockly as Nina dragged us out of the room to the platoon hall.

**Timeskip at Platoon hall**

Nina kicks the door open as we all walk in defeat I see three people there a guy in a military uniform with long light brown hair in a ponytail wiping a gun. I saw a girl with long white hair and silver eyes kicking a wall she also had a military uniform on. And I saw a guy with dark green hair with a blue hat on a dark blue shirt on with blue geans. Welcome guys to the seventeenth platoon but it's not gonna be a walk in the park lets spar sed if your good enough for this platoon restoration said Nina as her double dites extended who's up against me


	3. Chapter 3

**Excuse my spelling. I do not own Chrome Shelled Regios I only own Aquiza and Raiden**

* * *

Aquizas Pov

"Id like to take you on it will be fuuuunnn lets do it Nina". "Alright now theres some enthusiasm" said Nina exicitedly. We all get into a fighting position in the room, I take a practice dite from the guy in the hat with the dark green hair restoration I said as my dite extended. "Be careful", Aquiza Raiden said while sitting. "She's a gonner", said the guy with the light brown hair in a ponytail. "Start", said the girl with the white hair. I charged towards Nina and as our dites clash I dodge her attack. She seems so confident I might not stand a chance especially since I have trouble controling my kept clashing and then she stoped and asked if I can use external balstic kei. I shook yes. She used hers a blue light and it came towards me. I felt emense kei coming from Nina I tried to dodge it with my dite but I ended up with my back against the wall for Nina's sake I faked it hurting because with the amount of kei at my disposal it would not had hurt at all and I hate to see Nina upset.

Raidens Pov

I saw my sister nocked back and Nina with a worried look on her face but then she said whos next like nothing happened i volenteered Layfon because she terrifies me sometimes and it ended the same way finally i was up i took a practice dite then we started i was knocked out instantly

**Timeskip at Hospital**

Layfon Pov

i was in a hospital bed when i opened my eyes i saw Felli on me she was so close to my face so i blushed a little and told her to get off me please that hurt even though i was lying about the being hurt part though. Your lying with the amount of kei in your body that shouldnt hurt at all remmeber what happened today the was all planed by my brother dont show your full streath you would just let him get what he wants same goes to you Aquiza i sensed your kei you have trouble conscelling it so be careful. Alright thanks Feli Aquiza said from the other side of the room it was me Aquiza and Raiden with Feli of course i knew Feli from the whole well this morning incident. All of a sudden Nina barged in the room with the other guys. Hey guys this is Harley she said motioning towards the guy in normal clothes hes our dite mechanic, And this is Sharnid our sharpshooter she said while motioning towards Sharnid and this is Feli our neni operator she said motioning towards Feli well ill let you guys rest but remmeber it may be sudden but we hace a paliminary challenge soon so ready up and get lots of rest Nina said as everyone walked out of the room. Im sure it will get easier with time Aquiza said.

**Timeskip Next Day Paliminary Challenge**

Aquizas Pov

It was the big day and it had high stakes also Nina explanied yesterday im nervous how can i conseal my kei if i have a hard time even controling it i dont want to loose Feli as a friend but i also dont want to dissapoint Nina ugh im so confused i thought. Alright listen up hers the plan Feli and Harley stay towards the flag while Sharnid guards anyone who need backup Layfon and Aquiza you are my back up and Raiden you head towards the flag if anything we can communicate using Feli. **The Seventeenth Platoon versus the Fifteenth Platoon and Begin.**

* * *

Review or comment please- Aqua


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Chrome Shelled Regios only Aquiza and Raiden**

* * *

Ninas Pov

Im pumped but also a little nervous the new platoon memmbers were they mistakes i hope not because we really need a win alright we should be fine. Danger enemy approaching four in totall came from Felli`s dite ok ill take two you guys take one ok Layfon and Aquiza. Right said them both. I ran ahead and met them i took the first guy out but the second guy was tough i was half out of my strength i dont think i can hold out much longer but if im down were out i need to hold on.

Aquizas Pov

Nina she needs help Layfon i need to help her but i cant expose myself. Hey dont let your guard down you have an opponent right in front of you focuse show me your real streangth said the guy i am fighting. Shut up i yelled as my kei rose emitting a blue light on me go back to your sorry platoon i said as i knocked him out the second who Nina fought was about to attack her i charged towards the guy and knocked him out with one hit while Layfon knocked the leader out saving Nina while all that was happening Raiden got the flag the horn sounded we won the game i thought i saw everyone running toward me Layfon, and Nina. You did great guys said Harley exicitedly. Who knew you guys had it in you said Sharnid. i still had my kei out it wouldnt stop and only grew stronger i was starting to get dizzy. Nina dont get mad at me Felli come on wait Aquiza are you ok. Y..eah im fine i said weakly and before i knew it i blacked out.

Raidens Pov

Aquiza Aquiza i screamed as i ran towards my sister holding her bridal style. Is she ok asked Nina with concern. No this happned a long time ago when she was three growing up on Grendan she nearly died thats why ii told her to be careful im worried. Come on we should take her to the Hospital now said Layfon.

**Timeskip at the Hospital **

Layfons Pov

i wonder is she ok ive never heard of having so much kei that if you loose control of it that must be an enormous amount no wonder she could have been a heavens blade i hope Nina isnt still mad at me Felli to i thought. Raiden dont look so down she will be fine said Sharnid. So Raiden you guys said you were from Grendan right. Right we grew up there our whole lives actually Aqui got an offer to be a Heavens blade but she denied it she just didnt want it she got sick easily when we were kids because of the amount of kei she had at her disposal she needed help controling it, so it just so happens that Savaris one of the Heavens blades was training basicly looking for a apprentice he was training someone else at the time as well so i suggested Aquiza to him and she became his apprantice with someone else i forgot who she learned more control so she doesnt get sick as often but sometimes she has trouble i didnt tell her but i was just like her as a kid the enormous amount of kei but i learned how to control it myself i also got a offer to be a heavens blade but i denied it because siblings have to stick together so as she grew up she got and offer and denied it you know i never told her i got an offer though so anyone have any questions.

I sat there in shock i never knew it was Aquiza back then i bet she just didnt want to rat me out i better annonce my big secret to everyone now i thought. Hey guys i have something to tell you i was the one training with Aquiza back then i became a heavens blade but i used my blade in all the wrong ways and got my blade taken away and had to leave Grendan because of it. Everyone stood there in shock i look towards Aki and see her awake i see Nina slowly walk up to the bed are you ok now she asked. Im fine Nina its just i let my emotions take the best of me i always did have a bad temper he he she said that i know your ok i can kick your butt what the heck was tht you two Layfon why did you hide your power your past i though i was a bad leader for letting you guys join Nina said with tears coming slowly down her face.

Nina your a awesome leader believe that dont worry we will train and get stronger right Layfon said Aquiza. Right i said now lets let her get some rest im ffffiiinnnee please ssstttaaayyy Aquiza said in a kidish tone. Im sorry but its getting late were gonna train tommorow ok Aki i said she replied yes definetly Layfon

* * *

**Write or Review eiether or please **

** - Aqua**


End file.
